When in Rome
by Lara1221
Summary: Draco Malfoy is struck by the fact that his son is in love, and gives himself an excuse to be angry at Scorpius. Then, upset at his outburst, he randomly apparates to an unknown location, and Astoria's got to save the day.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter property of JK Rowling, and I _definitely_ don't own Trevi Fountain (the cover).

* * *

When in Rome

In a quiet, fortunately shadowed, Roman alleyway, Draco Malfoy appeared with a _pop_. Looking much like his regular self, tall and handsome and with an intimidating suit, the only thing that seemed out of place about him was his clearly distraught expression. For as soon as he apparated away, he turned around wildly, looking very much as if he'd like to go back to where he came from. But then it struck Draco that he definitely couldn't just _go back_.

Why did he _do _that? He thought he had learned to control his random outbursts. If he was Scorpius, he certainly wouldn't forgive him. But Scorpius probably would forgive him, because he was kind like that, (nothing like his father), but Draco didn't deserve it.

So what if Scorpius was dating Rose? Rose...Draco sneered...Rose _Weasley_. He's just a teenage boy, dating a teenage girl because he likes her. There's nothing wrong with that. He shouldn't have a problem with that. If only there wasn't this damn feud between their families.

If only he didn't still despise Ronald Weasley.

He had learned to live with Potter. Granger, even. (_Oh, shit, _thought Draco, _she's a Weasley too_.) But Weasley, the original Weaselbee? No. Just...no.

But really, if he was being honest with himself, Rose Weasley was not the problem. Both in their seventh year at Hogwarts now, Draco knew his son and Rose had always been close. Draco had quite the fondness for Albus Potter, (or, he did, until he was told that Albus had gotten his best mate and cousin together), whom Scorpius had become friends with instantly. Obviously, with Rose being Al's closest cousin, Scorpius and Rose had become...acquainted. And if Draco was being even more honest with himself, this had been coming at him for ages.

Karma, of course, was an absolute bitch.

Scorpius would come home every holiday, and talk of all the brilliant things he did at school with Albus and Rose. And about how Rose was an absolute genius, and he had no idea how he was nearly beating her in every class, and how she was an amazing flyer and keeper, and how Rose was dating this..._boy _(his son had sneered, and Astoria had giggled) and Scorpius had no idea why because he wasn't nearly good enough for Rose, and how she had looked beautiful at her cousin's graduation ceremony.

No, Rose Weasley was not the problem. She was beautiful. Scorpius had excellent taste. (Inherited, of course, from his father.) She was intelligent, brightest in her year, and had made Head Girl. She was kind to everyone, even her father's very worst and oldest enemy, whom she had met when the Potters had taken _that_ step and decided to invite their son's best mate's family to their New Year's Eve party. She was outgoing, which was excellent when Scorpius needed a little push. Confident and strong, too, not afraid to take his son down a few pegs when he started getting egotistical.

In truth, Rose Weasley was his son's perfect match. They were, obviously and unabashedly, in love.

He could tell from the way he talked about her, when his face split into a grin at the fact that even though he was (justly) terrified of his parents' reaction, he still beamed when he told them he was dating _the_ Rose Weasley. Scorpius' grey eyes, identical to Draco's own, literally _twinkled_. They were those doe eyes Draco had when he looked at Astoria, he knew. When he read Rose's letter, telling them that her parents (Draco had snorted, even in his anger, _more like Hermione Granger_) had invited them for dinner, his voice was so full of love that Draco thought he would start singing or some nonsense like that.

It was terrifying. The _problem_ was that-

"WHERE have you BEEN!?"

_Oh, shit._

There, not ten feet away, was Astoria Malfoy, looking furious.

"Do you KNOW how long it took me to find you? I went through ALL of our spots, the ones where you'd most likely be. To the Ministry, first, of course, than I thought you might want to kill Al Potter, so I checked there, but NO. Ron Weasley's house, perhaps? To beat him into a pulp? Of course not. But the alleyway, Draco? Really? In _Rome?_" Astoria smirked, amusement clear in ice blue eyes. "I appreciate the sentiment, of course," she sauntered over to him, looping her arms around his neck, and just for a second, Draco thought all was forgiven, as he got lost in her eyes...

"But how DARE you?!" Whoops, there it goes. She pushed him away. "And," she pointed a finger at him, and he cringed and backed away (nothing was worse than pointed fingers), "why are you still in the dark? I can barely see you! Come on, I need light," she tugged on his hand.

Oh, _this _was where he had apparated to. Draco definitely understands now, and he grins smugly at her.

There, towering and beautiful as ever, is Trevi Fountain. And he had apparated to _that _alley, _their_ alley.

Astoria Greengrass had caught Draco's eye her first day at the Ministry. Never immediately resorting to such tactics as begging, though, Draco flirted with her and caught her eye too. Astoria, however, was not interested. She declined his very first offer, and, following many subsequent attempts at seduction, he finally got her to go out with him. Knowing it was his one and only chance, he had planned the perfect date.

What on Earth is more classy than Trevi Fountain? He took her to Rome, the city that he had deemed "epitomized the sexiness that is Draco Malfoy." The city of love, the city that breathed "aphrodisiac."

Oh, yes, Draco Malfoy had quite the ego. That was Astoria's problem. Draco charmed her through the day, though, nearly winning her over step by step, taking her to see the sights and experience the food and culture of Draco's favorite city. He had topped it off after dinner at Trevi Fountain, and the memory, his practically favorite memory, came back to him as if yesterday,

_Astoria grabbed Draco's hand and practically skipped to the fountain, exuberant and bouncing with joy. She was smiling so brightly Draco thought she might burst, looking as beautiful as ever. He lead her toward the edge and Astoria took both his hands and looked up at him._

_"I had a wonderful time," she said. _

_"Will there be a next time?"_

_Astoria laughed, "Perhaps."_

_Draco grinned, "I think I can settle on 'perhaps'. Hey, check out the fountain."_

_"Gorgeous," she said, not giving it a sideways glance. Draco laughed._

_"Come on, really, look." He took one hand out of her's and turned her around to face it. "Want to make a wish? I've got a galleon. I wonder what the muggles will think if they find it," he whispered in her ear, and she giggled._

_"Fine, fine, give it here," she took the coin from him and turned around, closing her eyes and throwing it backwards over her shoulder._

_"What did you wish for?" he asked._

_"If I tell you that, it won't come true, now will it?"_

_"That's some crappy muggle tradition."_

_"It's completely valid!"_

_"Whatever," Draco laughed, "my turn. Move."_

_"Rude," she scolded jokingly, and Draco sent her a cheeky grin._

_Draco took his own galleon and turned around, closing his eyes and tossing the coin over his shoulder. When he opened them, Astoria Greengrass' lips were not two centimeters from his own._

_"What did you wish for?" she whispered, her eyes twinkling, and Draco actually shivered. That had _never_ happened before, _ever_._

_"You, obviously," he whispered huskily, and then pressed his lips to hers. _

_The kiss was hungry and feverish, as Astoria grasped his shoulders and made it quite clear she was not as resistant to his charms as she would have liked. Draco moved his hands to her waist and arched, picking her up only slightly, but groaning when her feet intertwined with his ankles. _

_"Public," she gasped, as Draco moved his lips to her neck. _

_"Out, then," he whispered back before capturing her lips with his again. Pulling apart, they practically sprinted into the nearest alley, and Draco caged her between his arms as she leant back against the wall, but Astoria put a hand to his chest when he came in to kiss her._

_"What?" he groaned._

_"Hey!" she slapped it lightly, "Not so snappy! If this is going to happen, I don't want any crap. No blood purity crap I still hear you talk about with Zabini sometimes, no crap from Lucius Malfoy because his son's dating a girl who doesn't believe in _his _crap, and absolutely __NO_ _flirty crap with other girls, understood?"_

_"We're dating?" Draco asked hastily, a goofy grin appearing on his face._

_"Seriously, Draco," she laughed lightly, though, "No crap?"_

_"Crap? What crap?" he said seriously. She smiled approvingly, and he leaned in and kissed her again._

"Draco! Draco Malfoy, you better not be ignoring me!"

Suddenly void of all thoughts of his son, he reached her in two quick strides, wrapped his arms around her, and whispered into her ear, voice deep, "Ignore you? Never. Just thinking about that day."

Astoria laughed breathily. "Of course you were. Snogging always at the forefront of your mind, then?"

"Not _just_ snogging, obvious-"

"Draco!" she hit his arm, and he laughed.

"Fine, fine. Let's talk about...ugh, _Weasley._" He pulled her over to sit on the edge of the fountain.

"Draco, you and I both know you don't care about that." _Ugh, why does she know all my secrets? _"Can we cut out the imaginary problems, please? Rose Weasley has her father wrapped around her finger, and there's no way he'll say no to her, or to Scorpius, or to us, if he knows what's good for him, considering Hermione, of course." Draco laughed, and Astoria smiled. "What's the problem?"

Draco let out a long sigh. "Didn't we see Scorpius off for his first year at Hogwarts, like, yesterday? I swear to Salazar, he was so short a week ago...and then, like, I blinked, and BOOM, he's eighteen!"

Astoria laughed, long and loud, and Draco pouted at her. "Isn't the mother supposed to be the one upset her little boy is growing up? My _little, ittibitti BABY _has grown up so FAST! Oh, _SCORP_-"

"Okay, okay!" Draco pushed her away jokingly, smiling sheepishly, "That's quite enough from you! You aren't upset he's fallen in love, not even a little bit? Soon, he'll be out of the house, going far far away and we'll never see him again and he'll spend his spare time with _Weasleys _and _Potters_! That doesn't bother you?"

"Oh, Draco," she sighed, but she was still smiling brightly, which bothered Draco immensely, "of course I'm upset he's all grown up. But we have to treasure the time we've got with him, now, you know, before he's all off and high and mighty and doesn't care about his parents anymore."

"Oh, he'll care about us. He's nothing like me."

"But you're missing the point! Right now, you're son thinks you're angry with him because he's in love, and we're missing crucial time!"

Draco pondered this for a moment, the sighed. "Fine, you're right."

"Aren't I always?" Astoria grinned cheekily at him.

They were silent for a few moments. Then, Draco asked with a sideways grin, "Remember when I asked you to marry me here? I think I dumped half my vault into this fountain that day."

"That'll be Rose and Scorpius in a few years."

Draco's grin vanished in a millisecond. "I hate you."

"You love me."

"I know." He kissed her, then frowned, confused. "Why?"

She hit him. "You're too cheeky."

"You love it," he grinned unabashedly at her.

* * *

**A/N: I really hope you liked it! **Did you? Please tell me in a review, and constructively criticize as well! I absolutely adore Rose/Scorpius, and in my personal canon, Astoria melts Draco's icy heart :P This is the only thing I thought of when I got these prompts. Written for

**Pick a List: **trevi fountain(real place)/DracoAstoria(het canon couple)/wish(word prompt)

**Ultimate HetLove: Hufflepuff: **Draco/Astoria- couple; prompts: min words: 1000, in the blink of an eye, "How dare you!"

**Cinema Competition: Titanic**- write about a romance, in any sense

Again, I'm so glad you liked it, if you did! Please review, and maybe check out my other work? I write everything in the same style, so if you liked this, you'll probably like my other stuff!

**Happy Holidays!**

Lara,


End file.
